Harry Potter and the 100 crossover request
by WriteraAddicted
Summary: The title sais it all
1. Story request

Hello,

i have been entrenced by the tv series The 100 latelly and aftersome thinking i think a crossover between it and Harry Potter would be cool.

if any one is interrested please write a story and let me know.

thank you


	2. Exemple of crossover

Harry Potter was no common wizard.

For starters he was the Master of Death. He had been since the moment he had gathered all the Deathly Hollows. Even with the Resurrection Stone lost and the Elder Wand broken he was still their master.

The Hollows gave him authority over Death which meant that he could speak with the dead, more specifically he could call their fantoms and order them around, had developed Wandless Magic and could become invisible thanks to the Invisible Cape, the only Hollow he had kept since it was a familly heirloom.

Secondly Harry Potter had been marked by the greatest wizard of the last three century, Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, as his equal giving him equal amount of magic at the age of one, equal level of intelligence, even if he had been taught to diminish it by his Uncle, and an equally strong body that helped him survive being malnourished and hungry. With training and determination, along with great necessity and sheer luck, young Potter had been able to tap into his great potential and survive his childhood at the hands of the Dursleys and his adolescence as he was chased by Death Eaters and their Master. Those two experience had lead the young man to be both physically and mentally enduring, a trait that coupled with his determination to uphold justice and what was right had lead him to become an Auror and hunt the last of the Death Eaters later in his life.

The third thing that made Harry Potter different was that he had a thirst for freedom unparalleled by any other. Being locked up in a cupboard, staying seven years in a castle, no matter how magical and grand it was, and hiding in the old Black Mansion had made him feel trapped. After many years, when his children had all settled with their own spouse, he had fastened his trunk, donned his traveling clothes and hopped on his broom to travel the world along with his wife Ginny.

He had visited France where the Beauxbaton Academie pour Sorcière was, went on a shopping spree at La Halle Magique, seen the Eiffel Tower and the old monuments and buildings of the French capital. He had spent some time with the Delacour family and learned French then they had gone to Bulgaria where they visited their old friend Victor Krum and the boys had a seeker contest, which had made front page of the Wizard's news papers, learned Bulgarian, Russian and how to sail a magical boat such as the one the Dumstrang students had come to Hogwarts on. Then they had gone to Romania to visit the dragon reserves, to Egypt to the Pyramids where he learned how to break curses, in Australia he learned Aborigines rituals and brews, in Brazil and Amazonia he learned a whole lot more about herbology and potions than he ever did in Hogwarts.

During all his travels he noticed that the mundane citizens were tense, on edge; small scale conflicts in the countries with primary resources increased, multinationals became greedier and more extreme, pro ecologist and religious groups more desperate to be heard and government more pitiful. It all escalated in less than a decade until a full blown global war was ongoing. It lasted three years. Three years during which the magical world did nothing but watch disasters after massacres, three years during which they stayed in the security of their warded homes and left the rest of the world to rot.

Harry hadn't stood for it.

He had used his status of the Boy Who Lived and the Man Who Vanquished to meet the leaders of each waring nations. In vain. Less than a month after the start of his peace campaign the tactical nuclear warheads fell on the earth. He was sixty one when it happened. Who started it did not matter. All that did was that entire cities, millions of innocent people died in less than an hour. As for the protection and superiority of magic... It proved useless. London, its mundane and magical parts confounded, went to ashes; just like all the other capitals and metropolises of the five continents.

What followed was even worse. The radiations killed hundreds of millions more, hunger, diseases and the first winter took another few hundred millions. After that those left behind learned to adapt, to survive with new rules, new laws and new morals.

Harry and Ginny had been in the middle of the Australian Outback when it happened. Ginny had slowly and painfully died from the radiation sickness, while he somehow survived it. After burying Ginny and he had taken his broom and flown back to England. On his way he had seen only devastation and death. The few survivors had learned to trust no one and sleep with an eye open.

At his return in England he had found London turned to ash. Diagon aley still stood thanks to its ancient wards. So did Hogwards. The ministry and St Mungo were gone, leaving those who had survived the initial blast and the radiations to fend for themselves.

When they had seen him, the Boy Who Lived, the Man Who Vanquished, they had pleaded for his help. All he had been able to do was send groups to gather everything they could from abandoned houses and the ruins of the other large cities to gather food and medicine.

He had been elected Minister of Magic nearly unanimously and had made Hogwarts his seat of power. After ten years of rebuilding and surviving he had taken a look outside, to the mundane world and had been appalled. The whole of England had fallen prey to chaos and disorder. The few survivors now battles to control the meager resources the country held.

It had taken time and much debate to persuade the rest of the magical population to intervene. The blood purists would have been proud of him as he went from comunity to comunity, conquering and assimilating them one by one. Even if magic had been revealed and people asked where they had been all along Harry just remembered them that magic did not shield from death.

This had been the start of his new life. He had spent it traveling the Earth on his broom, going from one refugee camp to another, protecting them from the thieves, bandits and enforced militias, using his knowledge of herbs and potions to heal and nurse them, staying among them as long as possible until he heard of another place in turmoil.

As time passed warded safe houses, reserves and gardens were built all over great Britain, Europe and Eurasia. He had won many tittles, some not so pleasant, and had made many enemies. He had learned that sometimes it was better to let old laws disappear and let them be replaced by new ones and sometimes it was better to let local born leaders lead the changes so that when it was time for him and his people to leave they would not be missed.

After a eighty years of this he had become known, whenever he arrived people would stare in awe and fear.

It was during one of the routine checks on a mundane village that a group of magic haters attacked them with swords and arrows. Harry had barely registered the attack that he felt pain in his chest and fell to the ground, dead.

The next second he took his first breath as Abrax, son of Hebor. It had taken six month to manage to walk on his own to feet, eight to learn his new family's language and be able to speak it and a year before he learned that he was a member of the Trigekru or the Woods Tribe. In his third year his father disappeared and his mother wiped, cursing the Reapers and the Mountain Men. Abrax, for this was who he now was, had resolved himself to become a fearsome warrior and took to rediscovering his magic, through sheer determination and bullheadedness had become the second of the village chief and had quickly proven himself worthy of his place.

Harry Potter, now known as Abrax, was currently staying in Polis, the capital of the Trigekru's territory, he was ten and had risen to become the second of a general directly under Heda's commend. It was an honorable position that he had won with sweat and grime. His numerous scars at such a young age attested of it.

It was a normal day truly when they saw the drop ship enter the atmosphere and crash land in the middle of their forest. As he saw this Abrax knew that things were about to change. Real soon, real quick.


	3. Exemple of Crossover 2

Harry was toasted.

When the guards had taken him out of his sky box he had known he was dead, when he had woken in the drop ship he had been confused but when Thelonius had announced on the recording that they were going to Earth... Then, he had known things were bad for him.

It had been close to a hundred years since he had been on Earth yet it hadn't really changed. True, everything was purer and there was no pollution, still, it was the same. After all everyone was still trying to kill him.


	4. Exemple of Crossover 3

When the steps came closer Harry expected another doctor to come. He expected another session of torture at the end of the Mount Weathers Scientists.

What he did not expect was a girl, barely a woman, telling him she would get him out. What he expected even less was to see her leading a small army to do so.

Harry, free for the first time in close to seventy years, now owes a debt to Clarke kom Skaikru, Skai Pria and Wanheda.


End file.
